Ivan Dreyar
|kanji=イワン・ドレアー アレクセイ |rōmaji=''Iwan Doreā'' Arekusei |alias=Alexei |race=Human |gender=Male |age= |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes=Black |hair=Black |blood type= |affiliation= |previous affiliation= |mark location=Cloak (Alexei) |occupation=Guild Master of Raven Tail |previous occupation=Legal Mage |team=Team Raven Tail |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations=Raven Tail Guild First Fairy Tail Building (former) |status=Active |relatives=Makarov Dreyar (father) Laxus Dreyar (son) |magic=Shikigami Magic Illusion Magic |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 117Shikigami Chapter 128Himself |anime debut= Episode 45 |japanese voice= |english voice=Bruce Carey |image gallery=yes }} Iwan Dreyar (イワン・ドレアー Iwan Doreā) is the father of Laxus Dreyar and the son of Makarov. He is a former Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, and is currently the master of the guild he founded, Raven Tail.Fairy Tail Manga:Chapter 128, Page 19 During the Grand Magic Games, Iwan takes the alias of Alexei. Appearance Though being the son of Makarov and the father of Laxus, Iwan holds no resemblance to either of them. Iwan is rather tall and has a more muscular body. He also has black hair and tanned skin. Iwan sports a unique looking beard. He wears an ornate cloak along with a dress shirt and an ascot tied in a full Windsor knot. Seven years later, his appearance is virtually the same as before except he's now bald on the top of his head. As "Alexei", he resembles a medieval Knight, with a mask instead of a helmet. His tall body is completely covered by a armor (except for his big orange hair) with a long cape bearing Raven Tail's Crest behind. He keeps his face hidden behind a golden mask. It's slightly triangular, with a square part in the chin's region and two pointed parts in the sides, in the region of the ears. As characteristic feature, the mask has a trident-like plate in the forehead's region, forming a "W" pattern. It also has two opens next to the plate that allows Iwan to see, as well two white strips in each side of the mask The rest of the armor is composed by a metallic pectoral, separated to the waist's cingulum by a piece of dark cloth. The cingulum also has two pointed plates in each side of Iwan's body. For the legs, that are also separated from the cingulum by cloth, Iwan uses the traditional cuisse, with round poleyns and stylized greaves. Iwan's arms are also covered by the dark cloth, and end into metallic bracelets attached to gauntlets, that have sharp pointed fingers. Iwan's dark cape is attached to its side in the region of his neck, apparently by a circular fivel. The cape resembles Laxus' initial tunic, with a blue dense fur delimiting it. Personality Iwan shows many signs of insanity during his brief appearance. He seems obsessed with Fairy Tail guild, enough to give his own guild a similar name. He also seems to enjoy killing things as he turns ravens into shikigami and then bites their heads off. Iwan also addresses everyone with a -chan suffix, as he calls Gajeel "Gajeel-chan" and Laxus "Laxus-chan", and even speaks about "money-chan".Fairy Tail Manga:Chapter 128, Page 18-20 Iwan cares little for the well being of his family, be it his father or son. He even referred to Laxus as money; stating that he wanted the dragon lacrima, that was inserted into Laxus, back, despite knowing that it could kill his son.Fairy Tail Manga:Chapter 128, Page 20 As "Alexei", Iwan showed to be very cruel person. When entering the Domus Flau, he saw Team Fairy Tail A angry because of what Obra did with Wendy Marvell, but despite that, he stated that what they did was just "A way to say welcome", showing that Raven Tail won't play a fair game.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 19 This was later confirmed during Lucy's fight against Flare Corona, when Obra, likely under Iwan's orders, erased Lucy's Magic Power to make Flare win.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Pags 13-16 He doesn't have any respect even towards his Guildmates, and seems to follow a perspective that only the strong deserve respect, as he beat Flare for almost losing in her battle, leaving her harsh wounds, and even humiliating and threatening her after that.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 277, Page 6 As Guild Master, Iwan is respected by other Raven Tail members, due to his spirit of leadership. He seems to be the one who chooses which members will participate in the events, and thus they obey.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Page 18Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Page 6 Nullpuding even refers to him as "Alexei-sama", despite that name being false, indicating a great respect.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Page 20 Iwan has shown to act cowardly when pitted against stronger foes, such as when Laxus defeated the elites of Raven Tail, he began to tremble and begged his son to not attack him stating it because he's his father and believing Laxus would attack his family. However, Laxus denounced him as his family and defeated him with his lightning. History During Laxus' childhood, Iwan had implanted a Dragon Lacrima within the former, not to strengthen his son's weak body, but so as to harness the Lacrima when Laxus grows older, knowing such will be worth a lot. Laxus remembers Iwan had once been a member of the Fairy Tail Guild, but had been banished.Fairy Tail Manga:Chapter 119, Page 9 Laxus had been very distraught upon his father's excommunication. At some point, he would learn about Lumen Histoire and have a desire to find it having most likely learned it from the former master of Fairy Tail Purehito.Fairy Tail Manga:Chapter 290, Page 19 Synopsis Fighting Festival arc Iwan contacts Gajeel Redfox through a shikigami, as Gajeel and Natsu are searching for Laxus.Fairy Tail Manga:Chapter 117, Page 4 Iwan commands Gajeel to be patient in his quest for revenge against Natsu Dragneel, asking Gajeel to wait until Laxus is defeated. Later, at his guild, he explains to Gajeel that Laxus is a fake Dragon Slayer; when Laxus was a boy, Iwan had transplanted dragon Magic lacrima into his son's body, out of pity for Laxus' weak nature, so that Iwan could harvest the expensive lacrima when Laxus is older.Fairy Tail Manga:Chapter 128, Page 19-20 He also praises Gajeel for spying on Fairy Tail for himself, not knowing that Gajeel is truly a double agent for Fairy Tail and is spying on Raven Tail. Grand Magic Games arc Iwan evilly chuckles as he announces that it was time for Raven Tail to utterly destroy Fairy Tail in the Grand Magic Games, with his guild's Mages accompanying him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 263, Page 4 Iwan watches from the crowd when Team Raven Tail, is declared as the third team that was able to pass the preliminaries to get to the main event of the Grand Magic Games. He states that he has waited seven years for the time that he could face his father.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 19 As Fairy Tail's second team is revealed to have made it to the main event, ranking higher than the main group, with both Gajeel and his son Laxus being part of it, Iwan mutters the former's name to himself, with a pleased, surprised look on his face.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Page 11 Under the "Alexei" alias, he and his team successfully ranked third during the preliminary contest, Sky Labyrinth.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 16 When the team enters the Games' field, they meet the Fairy Tail members, and he states that Wendy was "a way to say hello", referring to what Obra did to her. "Alexei" then moves to the spectators' place to administer his team. He chooses Nullpuding to compete in the first event and apparently orders Obra to erase Lucy's Magic Power during her fight against Flare Corona. On the second day, Flare is seen badly wounded, due to her punishment by "Alexei" for her "pathetic scene" on the first day. Flare keeps her obsession for Lucy, but "Alexei" threatens her to stop. On the third day, "Alexei" orders Obra to compete in the Pandemonium event, but advises him to not show his true power because of the presence of an official from the Magic Council. Thus, during the Magic Power Finder part of the event, "Alexei" tells Flare to be quiet about Obra's seemingly weak display of power.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Page 10 At the end of the event, Nullpuding hands him the list of Mages that will battle on that day. He states that the administration of the Games is being very creative and tells his Guildmates that they should start with their real objective. During "Alexei's" matchup against Laxus in the third day's battle portion, he uses an illusion in which they are fighting, with Laxus being unable to lift even a finger. He reveals that it is just an illusionary projection of "Alexei's" power, whereby Laxus and "Alexei" are talking but cannot be seen nor heard by any of the audience.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 286, Pages 19-22 The other 4 members of Team Raven Tail are all shown having a conversation with each other in the background, where they could not be seen or heard by the audience. Laxus questions "Alexei's" motives, and in a ironic twist, "Alexei" removes his mask, revealing himself to be the real Iwan Dreyar, the master of Raven Tail. Iwan requests for the secret of Lumen Histoire from Laxus in exchange for manipulating the illusions into making Laxus win the match, however, Laxus denies that knows. Laxus refuses the offer, and challenges Raven Tail to a battle. Iwan retorts that it would not be so easy, since they are a specialized anti-Fairy Tail guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 286, Pages 17-20 He then explains that the anti-Fairy Tail Guild specializes in members that have techniques to match all of Fairy Tail's weaknesses. He asks if Laxus really does want to fight them. He gets shocked with the revelation that Makarov has investigated him, realizing that Gajeel was a double agent. He attacks Laxus out of agitation and demands that he tell him about Lumen Histoire. He then sends out his members to attack him, one at a time. To his dismay, he easily defeats them. When Laxus aims at him, he tries to convince him to not hit him because he is family but he fails and is defeated, destroying the illusionary barrier. Before he gets hauled away by Rune Knights, he tells Laxus that Lumen Histoire is Fairy Tail's dark secret.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 287, Pages 2-14 Magic and Abilities Shikigami Magic: Iwan has the ability to transform objects into shikigami (paper dolls). The full extent of this ability is unknown, but he can use it to transform even living objects, as seen when he turned a raven into the paper doll. These shikigami can then be used for communication over great distancesFairy Tail Manga:Chapter 117, Page 4 and, with enough of them, for offense.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 287, Page 5 *'Shikigami Torrent': After creating a massive amount of shikigami dolls, Iwan sends them towards his opponent in the form of a violent torrent. The torrent, upon impact with the target, multplies into several smaller torrents that surround them from all sides.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 287, Page 5 Illusion Magic: During the third day of the Grand Magic Games, Iwan reveals his ability to use superior illusions, being able to deceive even respectable mages such as Wizard Saints and Magic Council for a very long period of time. He was able to trick the whole audience of the Grand Magic Games into seeing a false fight between him and Laxus, as well as hide him and other Raven Tail mages. According to him, other people cannot see nor hear them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 286, Pages 21-23 Appearances in Other Media Iwan appears in Fairy Tail: Zeref's Awakening as the main antagonist of the game's original arc. Due to wearing a mask and completely different clothing, it was unknown who he was until the end of the arc. Major Battles *Laxus Dreyar vs. Team Raven Tail References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Dark Mages Category:Guild Master Category:Raven Tail Members Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Former member of Fairy Tail